


Double Teamed

by BeMyMatesprit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMyMatesprit/pseuds/BeMyMatesprit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS FOR A FRIEND AND IS TO NOT BE CRITICIZED OR WHATEVER YOU HOPELESS FUCKS DO TO DEGRADE PEOPLE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Teamed

Double Teamed

Sollux rested his left elbow on the edge of the window, his right hand placed on the steering wheel as he drove to get to his destination. He let out an exasperated sigh, and glanced at the Seadweller on the passengers side. He focused back on the road and shook his head, a small smirk spreading across his face, he was a mix of emotions. Worried, nervous, excited, and slightly already aroused at the thought.  
Eridan and Sollux were on their way to the other household where the Dancestors made their stay. They weren't going there to pay a visit to all their blood buddies and reunite with them, they were heading there to see Cronus. Cronus and his matesprit, which, is still hard for Eridan and Sollux both to believe he ever landed. They were a match made in the fiery depths of lower Earth though, both out of their minds and both completely insane in their own ways.  
Sollux hatched the idea about a couple weeks ago, mentioning how attractive Caidoz was, and how Cronus was pretty hot himself, his personality what made him an ugly creature. That is Amporas for you. Ugly, needy, creatures, who crave all the attention they can get. Sollux inhaled and calmed himself down by steadying his breathing, he was pissing himself off thinking about the Fish Face. He shot a glare toward Eridan, then back at the road.  
"Wwhats wwrong, sol? Gettin cold feet? Kneww you'd back out of this and not be able to evven start this. Kneww you'd be a pussy pants and I bet you're evven considerin turnin this car around and headin straight back to the hivve." Eridan interjected in the middle of Sollux's thinking.  
"No a22hole, actually iim just siittiing here re2entiing your 2orry a22 for no good rea2on be2iide2 the fact youre my kii22me2ii2."  
"Awwwww! Sol! Howw Swweet!"  
"That wa2nt a compliiment biitchtiit2, ii wa2 beiing rude not helpful to your 2elf conciiou2."  
Eridan scoffed and crossed his arms, sitting back and staring at the window, shutting up besides the small muttering he would do to himself. Sollux tuned him out until he pulled into the driveway of the other hive. He inhaled deeply and got out of the car, Eridan following, and went to knock on the door.  
Just a couple knocks and the door was quickly opened by Kankri Vantas.  
"9h hell9 y9u tw9. What 6rings y9u 69th d9wn here s9 late in the night? Did y9u c9me f9r s9me advice in y9ur failing quadrants Eridan? I have t9 assist Cr9nus all the time 6eacuse he can't g9 a day with9ut needing my m9ral supp9rt ---" Sollux cuts him off  
"2hut iit loud mouth, we aren't here for you, we're here for Cronu2 and Caiidoz, and before you open your mouth to 2pit venom on how my interruptiing wa2 rude I 2ugge2t you ju2t back off, Im in no mood to deal wiith you riight now."  
Kankri had a look of discust on his face and turned a heel to them, walking off and waving a hand with a simple "Their r99m is 9ver there", obviously feeling very offended.  
Eridan looked at Sollux with arched eyebrows and started poking his fingers together. "Sol are ya sure this is a good idea I mean I don't wanna havve this turn out to be some awwkwward problem wwhen its all ovver..."  
"JE2U2 Ampora, Ii already told you iit2 goiing two bee fiine, all four of u2 already 2aiid iit2 ju2t for an experiience, nothiing more. 2uck iit up and 2how 2ome of that obnoxiiou2 confiidence you have."  
They made their way to the door of the other two trolls, Sollux not even knocking and just sliding inside with Eridan, seeing Caidoz and Cronus already got a head start. He suddenly regrets not knocking first, the sight of Cronus pinning his matesprit down and snogging him madly, pawing at each others bulges through their pants. Caidoz and Cronus obviously heard them come in, but took their time on stopping the kiss, and once it ended Caidoz sat up and crossed his legs, looking Sollux up and down then leaving his eyes on Eridan, undressing him. A smirk pulled tighter on the rust bloods face.  
"S000 y0u guys diid d#cid# t0 sh0w up...IIm s0 pr0ud 0f y0u...w# wiill d#fiiantly hav# a gr#at....gr#at tiim#.." Caidoz's eyes had a glimmer of sickening anticipation in them.  
Sollux gulped and pulled at the collar of his T-shirt, not moving and to embarrased to look at Eridan, kind of just setting his gaze off somewhere else mindlessly.  
"wvell hey there little chief!" Cronus grabbed Eridan in a gentle headlock and ruffled his hair, Eridan protesting all the while.  
"Cro get offa me this is no wway to get me in the mood!"  
"wvell wvell wvell look wvhos so eager, guess you learned vwell kid"  
Eridan flushed and pushed himself away, crossing his arms and also started staring off awkwardly.  
"0h th# b0th 0f y0u ar# h0p#less, #riidan, S0llux, l#t m# giiv# y0u b0th a liittl# push...Iill...h#h#h#...S3t th# m00d..."  
Caidoz grabbed Cronus, licking his own lips and half lidding his eyes as he pulls him into another passionate kiss. He slid his hands up the sides of Cronus's shirt and automatically started gently fingering his gills, which got Cronus heated up again pretty fast. Cronus hoisted Cai back onto the bed and already started unbuttoning both their pants. They kept their kiss going and eventually their bulges slid out and found their way to twine around each other.  
Sollux glanced at them, looking away feeling ashamed at first, but them remembered why he was even here. He bit his bottom lip and stared at the loving couple, watching them both sigh in pleasure and let out erotic moans. Sollux couldn't hide the fact this was heating him up. Live action intimacy, a tiny little rustblood with a big violet blood, it was hot to watch them go out at, and before Sollux knew it his own bulges were unsheathing.  
Eridan was caught between watching the couple and Sollux. The look on the mustard bloods face was priceless and needy. That's what got Eridan going, and so he slowly turned to walk up behind Sollux, biting the nape of his neck and sliding a hand down the trolls pants.  
Sollux didn't expect it and the sudden feeling of anothers body shocked him, but felt too good to question right away. He moaned softly, and kept his eyes on the other two, who were now changing their position.  
Caidoz pushed Cronus back onto the bed and straddled his hips with the others, rubbing their twined bulges and throwing his head back in pleasure.  
Eridan pressed his unsheathed bulge against Sollux from behind, and it send chills down both their spine. Chills of want and desire.  
"Jee2h ii can't take iit anymore!" Sollux turned around and kissed Eridan hard on the lips, one arm around the seadwellers neck, the other hand going to unfasten both their pants and drop them. They both kicked them the rest the way off and made their way to the other side of the bed, kissing and grinding like no tomorrow.  
They heard a giggle from Caidoz, who paused momentarily to watch them. Caidoz couldn't keep his eyes off the younger Ampora, the faces he would make. It just made Caidoz's bulge throb even more, and his nook leak even more profously. Not only that, but Cronus was just as hot, it was paradise for the little Vantor.  
"Mmm h#h#h# ii s## y0u guy2 fiinally d#ciid#d t0 chiim# iin....y0u'r# b0th iincr#diibly S#XY~"  
Cronus chuckled and hoised Cai off of him, laying him beside Sollux and glancing at Eridan, both Amporas topping their partners. Cronus slid a couple fingers into Caidoz's nook and started pumping them in and out, earning many loud moans. Eridan decided to do the same, to see if he could earn the same reaction, and sure enough he did. The lower bloods quivered in extacy, eyes watering and bodies convulsing enough to show they were about to orgasm. This was Cronus's cue to stop and kiss up Caidoz's body.  
Eridan didn't stop, he kept going, he wanted Sollux to come first, not just to get pleasure from his kismesis being totally dominated, but also to humiliate him, to make him be the first to come.  
"2-2top ED! ii..iim goiing two cum iif y9u d9nt quiit that 9ut! a-aahh..mmhnaaa!" Sollux bucked his hips and ebruptly started cumming, his fingers interlacing with the bedsheets.  
Eridan smirked, accompished, but his smiled drained from his face when he felt firm hands on his hips. He turned his head to see his dancestor, who started sliding his hand to Eridan's member. Eridan was about to protest but before objecting, he felt the strong hand take hold of it, and he melted instantly. Caidoz sat at the edge of the bed, legs spread, fingering himself while watching both Amporas together.  
"mmmm h##h##...nothiing liik# th# tw0 h0tt#st guys iin th# w0rld shariing a small iintiimat# m0m#nt...iid say kiiss hiim..but that w0uld b# sadly br#akiing the agr##m#nt w# all cam# t0...such a sham# y0u b0th hav# mat#spriits, #riidan and S0llux.."  
Sollux had enough time to catch his breath and watched Caidoz, the little troll being so easily open with his body. It was erotic to see that kind of confidence from someone so attractive. Maybe it was the mutual fact they were both Geminis and the bond there was created by their linkage. He smirked to himself.  
"Ii d0nt thiink thii2 would count a2...breakiing the rule2 per 2ay..."  
Caidoz raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face too.  
Red and blue waves of light traveled across the bedsheets and toward Caidoz, going up his legs and around his bulge, event easing at his nook. Sollux bit his lower lip again, stroking his own bulge as he used psiioniics to please the other troll. Caidoz was enjoying it, being touched without any hands and just feeling electric sensations all over his sensitive bits.  
Eridan still being touched by Cronus was watching this display, it being just as big a turn on as watching Cronus and Caidoz. He quivered even more into Cronus's arms and started to come himself, unable to prevent it from happening. He washolding back too long and it's been gog knows how long since he last released. He couldnt take it anymore.  
Caidoz and Eridan both threw their heads back and erupted at the same time, panting heavily after.  
"Heh wvell at least I don't feel like the premature one this time. Usually I'm the first to-- I mean.. nah..Im totally alwvays last to finish...got that stemina--awv wvho am I kiddin, Im just going to ruin the mood so I'll shut up nowv"  
"N00...Cr0baby..y0u're n9t ruiiniing th# m00d...L#ts show them how iits don#...L#ts show th# capt0r what h#s b##n waiitiing f0r.."  
Cronus didn't take his time to get the hint, He grabbed hold of Caidoz and positioned himself over the smalled troll, kissing his lips tenderly, but it quickly picking up heat. He slammed his bulge into the rust blood and quickly began fucking him rough and hard. Caidoz flinched at the sudden entry but his face showed no signs of pain. He was actually giggling between moans, screaming for even more.  
Sollux and Eridan exchanged looks, then Eridan grabbed Sollux and bit his neck, earning a mild yelp. He sucked the wounded area on his Kismesis's neck and got sounds of satisfaction. Eridan couldn't wait any longer either, he was ready to have at it and have release by his hatesprit, not his dancestor. He pinned Sollux to the wall, where Sollux would still ahve a veiw of the other couple.  
He used his scarf to tie Sollux's hands up, and hoisted him up a little to get leverage and start fucking him against the wall. Sollux tried to keep his eyes lidded enough to watch the others.  
"Ah!! Y#S!!! S0 FUCKIING G00D~~ CR0BABY~~~ AAAHNN.." Caidoz relentlessly yelled, obviously not caring if the whole entire house heard how pounded he was getting. Sollux tried to keep his moans to a minimal, not wanting to somehow be caught by other household memebers, but still, despite his attempts he could only keep so much of himself quiet.  
He started cumming quickly, and the tightening of his nook only made Eridan spill the last of his seed inside Sollux.  
Around the same time period Cronus dumped his genetic material into Caidoz, the pressure it created causing the other Gemini to arch his back and release the rest he had inside him too. All of them panting made their way to sit on the bed, Caidoz and SOllux more sprawled out than Cronus and Eridan. Heaving breaths, Cronus looked at Eridan.  
"Heh...good job buddy...wve sure knowv howv to wvork our partners ya?"  
"Shut up Cro... wwe wwill not be speakin a this again...mainly because its wweird to think howw hot you are.. but..I guess so..wwe do.."  
"Can you two not have thii2 conver2atiion riight now, I kind of dont need to hear 2iibliing riivalry as iim layiing iin my afterglow."  
"0h calm d0wn~ Th# l0t 0f y0u..I d0nt s## h0w any 0f y0u hav# #n#rgy t0 #v#n b# talkiing...H#h#h#...mmm...that was #v#n m0r# amaziing than th# a th0usand tiim#s ii iimagiin#d iit...N#xt tiim# y0u'll hav# t0 l#t m# hav# a pii#c# 0f y0u, #riidan."  
"I think ill pass on havvin somethin like this happen any time soon if evver again, Cai, a-as hot as it wwas an all I think its like a --"  
"2hut the hell up ED, y0ur talkiing ii2 a moodkiill."  
"WWELL YOUR FACE IS A MOODKILL"  
"Then why the hell did you get 2o turned on ju2t lookiing at me 2uckerfi2h! Go 2hove a cactu2 iin your a22, then maybe you'll reali2e you're an even biigger paiin in the a22 than THAT!"  
"SOL I SWWEAR TO GOG --"  
Caidoz and Cronus started laughing, but trying to shut the others up, their fighting getting pretty loud, and before you know it the worst possible thing happened.  
The door creaked open and there stood Kankri, who began to tell them loudly to shut up, but once caught glance of the display he dumbfoundedly started staring at the entire scene. His eyes widened and his gasp was audible. He brought his sleeve to his mouth and quickly backed away, slamming the door shut. You could hear the skuttle of his feet as he ran back to his own respriteblock.  
"Wvell...Im going to get a mouthful later..an not the good kind"  
"Aww Cr0baby iill giiv# y0u a g00d mouthful lat#r<3"  
Eridan and Sollux looked around embarrased, quickly finding the rest of their clothes and putting them back on. Their hair dishevled they said their peace and left quickly from the other hive and started their way back home. Praying that this wouldnt come up again later.


End file.
